The Untold Secrets of Cross Academy
by skipbeat08
Summary: This is a you style quiz with three of my favorite characters for choices. Zero, Kaname, and Takuma are the choices! With three guys after you there is bound to be drama, romance, secrets, and much more! In other word it's VK HS. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Vampire Knight or get any profit for this. There are three choices for the guy. They are Zero, Kaname, and Takuma. My English isn't perfect, so message if you find an error. This is intro chapter. I promise it will get better, and the guy will be in it next time. I make this into a quiz. I have the results for the guys at the end of the story. The questions are in italics, and the choices are in bold.

Example(These are example not the real order.)

Zero 1. C 2. B 3.A  
Kaname 1. A 2. C 3. B  
Takuma 1. B 2.A 3.C

"Hey ___, are you coming in the house?" asked your mother.

You replied, "No, I'll just wait in the car. All you are doing is looking for dad's tie, right?"

"Yeah, sweetheart," answered your dad as he left the black Porsche.

You watched as your parents walked in the white two-story mansion. They looked so elegant and pleasant as always. You always wondered how vampire hunters like your parents managed to lead a happy semi-normal life. Best of all your parents made it to most of your important events like birthdays, graduations, and other holidays which amazed you. The only time they missed an important event because of a emergency situation, and you understood.

Boom! You heard a huge explosion and turn to see your mansion blow up and on fire. You heard the derby from the explosion gently falling like hail on the roof of your car.

_1. Your reaction?_

**A. Rush to save your parents**

**B. Calmly call 911 and stay in the car**

**C.** **Call 911 and rush to save your parents**

You calmly reached for your cellphone and rushed into the fiery inferno hoping to save your parents. The blazing heat from the fire made it hard to move, and the smoke suffocated you with your every breath. You slowly started to losing focus. The last thing you remembered was a man pulling you away from the blaze, as you fought him with the last of your strength.

You saw Headmaster Cross, one of your parents' best friend.

"My parents… are they… dead?" Your voice struggled to make any sound.

"Yes, I am deeply sorry, _____," replied the headmaster.

_2. Your reaction?_

**A. Cry**

**B. Worried about the funeral plans**

**C. Both of the above**

Headmaster Cross said, "I have made the funeral arrangement for you. I am worried about you. You have three choice on where go after you are release and the funeral ends. One option is to live with your grandparents. You can come to Cross Academy, and you will be safe and protected from harm. Or you can try to go back to your life and rebuild it and the mansion."

_3__. Your choice?_

**A. Cross Academy**

**B. Your Grandparents**

**C. Rebuilding your life and home**

"Since we aren't sure who kill your parent; it would be in your best interest to go to the Academy. You may be a vampire hunter as well, but you'll be welcome with open arm by both humans and vampire there."

You quickly responded, "The Academy is my only real option, so I'll go."

"Okay, I'll make the arrangement for you there," said the headmaster.

The next day you were released for the hospital. You went out shopping for some clothes and a black dress for the funeral tomorrow, because your clothes were a pile of ashes. Headmaster Cross went you to make sure you were safe. He said that Zero, Yuki, Takuma, and Kaname would be attending the funeral.

* * *

Please rate and message if you want! I haven't really done this kind of quiz before, so all feedback is read and sometime used! I promised the guys will be in the next one. I will not write other one without at least one review, because it's a waste of time to type them if no one likes it.

Your Result

**Kaname Kuran's result are 1.C 2.C 3.A**  
P.S. Yuki is jealous of you! I promise he'll be in the next one!

**Takuma Ichijo result are 1.B. 2.A 3.B. **  
P.S. He think you are cute like a chobit! I promise he'll be in the next one!

**Zero Kiryu's result are 1.A 2.B 3.C **  
P.S. He has his sight set on you! I promise he'll be in the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Vampire Knight or get any profit for this. There are three chose for the guy. They are Zero Kiryu, Kaname Kuran, and Takuma Ichijo. Read and Enjoy! I told you the guys would be here. I make this into a quiz. I have the results for the guys at the end of the story. The questions are in italics, and the choices are in bold.

Example(These are example not the real order.)

Zero 1. C 2. B 3.A  
Kaname 1. A 2. C 3. B  
Takuma 1. B 2.A 3.C

* * *

It was a bleak foggy morning as you worked being the hostess at your parents' funeral. After all, you decided that it would be best you were busy, flying this way and that with the platters of foods and taking the loving concerns and pities of others.

You wanted – no, needed – to keep your mind busy. Looking at the church with red carpets and stain glass windows, you turned your attention to the guests coming in from the fog.

The whole church went silent as three very handsome young men in tuxes and one young woman appeared like angels with a cold, yet radiant glow.

You, of course, knew each of them. There was Kuran with his brown and burgundy eyes, piercing without the normal cold intensity for he sympathized for you. Ichijo with his blond and green eyes was without his normal cheer. And lastly was Zero, who stood with his sliver hair and purple eyes, looking annoyed at the rest of the group. Yuki, on the other hand, didn't upset him.

You had known Yuki ever since Headmaster Cross had adopted her what seemed like years ago.

_1. Your reaction?_  
**A. Seat them ****  
****B. Greet them ****  
****C. Seat and greet them **

"Hello everyone," you said, "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome," Kuran started to say in his usual, primp and gentleman-like tone, "I came on behalf of the Night Class. I am sorry for your loss. You will be welcome at the academy even as a hunter as long as you respect us. I knew your parents, so if you are anything like them, you shouldn't have a problem." As usual, he gave little – if any – emotion. He was such a mysterious young man for his age…

_2. Your reaction? _  
**A. Blush and say thank you ****  
****B. Say thank you ****  
****C. Simply lead him to his seat and think he's cold **

Lucky for you, Headmaster Cross was a wise man. He reserved a row just for the vampires at the funeral. All you needed was a fight to break out between the hunters and vampires.

"Thank you, Kuran," you replied politely. "I appreciate your effort to come on behalf of everyone at the Academy." You led him to his reserved seat at the church pews. Then, you walked back down the red carpet back to Zero, Yuki, and Ichijo.

"Umm… I am here, because … well, Kuran and the Night Class. I respected your parents as they followed both the rules and respected vampires unlike most hunters. I will be more than willing to help you if you need anything." Ichijo said with a slight bow. If he wasn't a vampire, you could've sworn he would've taken your hand into his and kissed it. He, too, was a gentleman. However, since he was a vampire – and the fact he didn't want to cause any trouble – he decided to keep his hands (and fangs) to himself.

_3. Your Response?_  
**A. Thanks, but I'll be fine. ****  
****B. That's kind of you. ****  
****C. No thanks. **

"Thanks, Ichijo," you said as you lead him over to his seat next to Kuran.

You returned back to Zero and Yuki.

"Long time no see, Zero. And thank you, Yuki, for coming, too." You greeted them.

"I guess I came for moral support," Yuki said.

"You came to my parents' funeral, so I came out of respect for you and parents," replied Zero.

_4. Your Thought? __  
_**A. Yeah, he owed me one. ****  
****B. That's was really nice of Zero and Yuki ****  
****C. Why did Yuki come again?**

"I know your parents would be proud of you for coming. It means a lot to me, Zero." You responded, leading them to their seats in the same row as Kuran and Ichijo.

The funeral service began as your seated yourself last by Yuki. The funeral continued with Headmaster Cross giving the last words.

_5. How well did you handle it? __  
_**A. Cry ****  
****B. Remain calm and collected ****  
****C. Fall apart after the Funeral**

After the last guest left, you were alone with Yuki, Zero, Ichijo, Karun, and Headmaster Cross.

"You'll be coming with us, now," announced the headmaster.

"Okay!" you answered as enthusiastic as you could as you entered the black limo that had been awaiting the five of you.

As you took one last look at the church, you realized that your life would never be the same again, and your parent weren't coming back. You fell to pieces. No one bothered you except for Yuki, who handed you a Kleenex box. You turned your head to the horizon to see the breathtaking Cross Academy in the distance…

* * *

**Results**

**Kaname Kuran's result are 1.B. 2.A 3.A 4.C 5.B**  
P.S. He want to comfort you with ice cream and Kleenexes, but he was afraid of Yuki getting mad at you.

**Takuma Ichijo result are 1.C. 2.B 3.B. 4. B 5.A**  
P.S. He want to embrace you and tell you it would be okay, but he didn't want it to be awkward.

**Zero Kiryu's result are 1.A 2.C 3.C 4. A 5.C **  
P. S. He want to help you, but he doesn't deal well with crying people. Afraid of making the situation worst he decided silence would be best.

* * *

**Skip Beat 08's Important Side Notes**

Please review and message if you want! I haven't really done this kind of quiz thing before, so all feedback is helpful. As promised the guys were here, and I promise Cross Academy will be in the next with some other characters. I will not write other one without at least one review, because it's a waste of time to type them if no one likes it. I have to thank my beta reader who helped my rough draft a lot. I also wanted thank my reader and few who wrote reviews (especailly Kar-Kar93 ). Thanks!


End file.
